


Daydream

by mworadeno



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff and Humor, I absolutely adore the daydream album hence the title, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, One Shot, Smitten!Brian, Strangers to Lovers, barista!jae, implied dopil, light and fluffy, like a cotton candy, sorry there's no Sungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mworadeno/pseuds/mworadeno
Summary: For God's sake, Brian only wanted a cup of coffee to wake him up after staying up all night, not an impossibly huge crush - which is absolutely not true, maybe a tiny one, not huge - on this cute barista who doesn't even know his name.





	Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was inspired after I finally put up my Day6’s YMMD fanmeeting poster in my room. It looks so cosy and warm, it reminds me of coffee shops. Although I've only been to only three (3) coffee shops in my life. 
> 
> Also inspired by this tumblr [post!](http://sungjinsweetheart.tumblr.com/post/138172707494/day6-as-starbucks-cashiers)

_Goddammit_ why would his favourite coffee shop close on a Tuesday? Brian really, _really_ needs his dose of caffeine right now. He almost went out with a sneaker and a dress shoe just now because his eyes won't stay open for more than 10 seconds.

 

Dejected, he decides to go back home and make his own coffee that would no doubt taste awful since he has nothing but those cheap-tasting coffee packets given as hotel freebies he took from his mother's handbag last year. Until he vaguely remembers his friend Wonpil excitedly talking about visiting this newly opened coffee shop down the street. Oh well, he'd rather have sore legs than closed eyes while answering his final paper this afternoon.

 

* * *

 

The coffee shop - named _Daydream_ \- is relatively small, kinda old-fashioned if he's being honest, but none of that matters because his standard of a good coffee shop is the first waft of smell one is greeted with when entering said shop. He immediately gets why this cafe is named Daydream - the strong scent of coffee instantly jolts him awake but there's a subtle hint of spices he can't quite name drifting in the air that makes his head spin a little from confusion - it's sweet yet bitter, earthy yet fresh. Just like a daydream.

 

His wonder, however, is quickly replaced with annoyance after seeing the queue. Either everyone in town agreed to pull an all nighter together last night or this cafe serves really amazing coffee. He genuinely hopes it's the latter because his barely open eyes are tempting him to sleep while standing.

 

“ _Gooood_ morning! How may I take your order?”, greets a way too cheerful voice, pulling him back to the cafe.

 

Brian is ready to shoot a glare to the owner of the voice, when he noticed almost a foot distance between him and the counter. Apparently he can, in fact, sleep while standing. He inwardly curses himself for being so good at sleeping anywhere, anyhow.

 

Sheepishly, he speed walks to the counter, where the barista is standing behind it with an amused smile. Brian's pretty sure he's holding in his laughter judging from how wide he's grinning.

 

“So, something to freshen you up? Had a rough night?”

 

Now that Brian’s closer, he can't help but notice that the barista’s - _the name tag reads Jae_ \- voice is more pleasing to the ears than annoying. Not to mention his lovely eyes, teardrop nose, full lips that - _okay, he'll stop here_.

 

“Uhh… yeah, something like that. You know how final is. Haha. And uhh... I'll take an iced americano with extra shot, please. Takeaway.” It's not his fault he stutters a little. He blames that pretty face.

 

“Coming right up! You might wanna take a seat first though, maybe get a wink of sleep in as well.”

 

Brian can't believe he's being mercilessly teased by a (very cute) stranger right now. And maybe it's his sleep-deprived mind conjuring things up, but he swears he just saw the plum-haired barista _winks_ at him.

 

Doesn't really matter now because he definitely won't be coming here again after embarrassing himself like that, no matter how pretty he thinks the barista’s tinkling laugh sounds.

 

 _Never ever_.

 

* * *

 

 _He lied_.

 

He came back to Daydream two days later because the owner of his favourite coffee shop across his flat is on a week-long vacation, apparently.

 

Also, how can he not come back when the barista - _Jae, if his caffeine-clouded memory serves him well_ \- stuck a sticky note to his coffee cup with ‘#goodluckwithfinal #fighting!!! and #Ibelieveinyoumyman’ written on it. There was even a cute little baby chicken doodle on it, which he thinks kinda resembles Jae. So, being the man of great manners that he is, Brian just wants to thank Jae, really.

 

After thanking Jae, they have a semi-heated discussion about bands. Jae loves The Script. Brian adores Maroon 5. It's okay, Brian really likes The Man Who Can't Be Moved too, thinks he's becoming one even.

 

They didn't properly introduce themselves, though. Doesn't really matter. He won't come back after this anyways.

 

 _Promise_.

 

* * *

 

 _He didn't exactly broke his promise_.

 

Not when Wonpil is dragging him - _unwillingly_ \- to Daydream a few days later. It seems like his friend has developed a sudden fondness towards the cafe because of - _as Wonpil persistently insisted_ \- the wonderful coffee, and not because of - _as Wonpil vehemently denied_ \- a certain hot barista.

 

Brian doesn't know why he's sensing a feeling of dread settling over his stomach. Wonpil is his closest friend, he deserves only the best.

 

_Maybe it's the stale bread he ate for breakfast. Sounds about right._

 

He didn't even know he was holding his breath until he breathes out a sigh of relief after Wonpil pointed out a man with short, black hair as the coined hot barista instead of a plum-haired man with bangs almost covering the eyes.

 

His relief, however, is short-lived as he can't find the tall barista behind the counter. Maybe his shift has already ended. Not like he cares.

 

He didn't realise Wonpil is done flirting with the hot barista - Dowoon, the name tag reads - until he felt his friend elbowing his ribs.

 

“Uhh… Do you know Jaehyung-ie hyung who works here? Tall with purple hair?”

 

It took him three seconds to figure out Dowoon was talking about Jae. _Jaehyung, huh? Cute._

 

“Yeah, I guess”, he shrugs. “Why?”

 

“Oh, hyung said _the boy with fox-like eyes and sharp nose_ ’s order is gonna be on him. Reward after final’s over, he said.” Brian can only keep his eyes on the floor to hide his blush. And Wonpil whistling at him is certainly not helping at all.

 

“Really? Tell him I said thank you.” He’s trying hard to tone down the flutter in his stomach.

 

_He really shouldn't have eaten that bread. Really._

 

“No need for that. He's coming in a few minutes for his shift. Oh, there he is! Hyung, you're early!” Dowoon waves at the door.

 

Brian has never snapped his head faster than he did just now. Something in his neck may have dislocated. But he can't feel anything besides the warmth spreading across his body.

 

There, walking through the door is Jae, hair windblown, all flushed with beads of sweat dotting his forehead, panting a little.

 

_Did he run to get here? Why?_

 

“Hey there, Dowoon. Yeah, I'm early because I'm expecting someone.” All the while, his eyes were trained on Brian, never straying.

 

“Hi, Jae”, Brian manages to squeak out, after staring for longer than what most people consider as appropriate.

 

“Hello to you too.” Jae grins a little wider. “Mind if we talk outside for a while?”

 

“Not at all.” It came out more like a whisper, but Brian doesn't regret it a bit, seeing as how it makes Jae burst into soft laughter.

 

_It sounds like little bells. Tinkling._

 

“So, are you finally gonna tell me your name?” Jae tentatively holds out his hand for Brian to take.

 

Brian feels tingles down his skin as their hands intertwine. “Brian. Kang Younghyun. Whichever you prefer.”

 

“Bribri.” He squeezes Brian's hand, and chuckles when Brian squeezes back a little too forcefully.

 

“Jaejae.” They both snort at that. Brian doesn't miss the way a faint blush creeps up Jae’s cheeks.

 

“To be completely honest, I wanted to write down my number the first time you came to Daydream. But I don't wanna take advantage of this obviously sleep-deprived college student, you know. Maybe after I feed him some well-deserved caffeine. You looked like a zombie back then.”

 

“Never seen a more dashing zombie. Thank God, you didn't give your number, Jae. I lost the sticky note you gave me minutes after admiring your little chicken. I closed my eyes for a second, and it flew out of my hand.” Brian sees Jae throwing his head back while laughing out this loud, joyous laugh that is absolutely contagious. He can't help but laugh along.

 

“I'll draw you all the chicks and chickens after this, okay? Anything else?” Jae playfully shoves at the younger.

 

“Ah, don't forget foxes with sharp noses. You know, like me”, Brian says, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

Jae loudly groans. “Dowoon and his running mouth. Brat.”

 

“Hey, he did nothing. I didn't know my nose is _that_ sharp, though.”

 

“Yeah, and it’s very kissable. Like this.” Jae leans down to gently kiss Brian’s nose.

 

He then promptly runs away after saying, “I believe foxes have snouts, Bribri. Your nose looks like one.”

 

Brian runs after him. "Hey, wait up! I'm supposed to ask you out, you know."

 

"You need to step up your game then, short legs!" Brian can barely hear Jae's voice over the sound of his own laughter.

 

The whole time, he was thinking about how much he likes Daydream, and how he will never stop coming there as long as the person he's chasing right now is there.

  
_He's not lying this time. For real_.

**Author's Note:**

> Truthfully, I've never written anything beside essays for high school. And that was like 5 years ago since I'm studying something else right now. I'm more of a reader than a writer, tbh. So. I'm really sorry if it's awkward or pretentious or painful to read.
> 
> I just really wanted to write something after not being able to do so for so long.
> 
> Hit me up on my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/mworahaeyadeno)!


End file.
